


Beautiful

by PotatoCake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCake/pseuds/PotatoCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt I got was harry being protective over niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

”Hey, watch it!” a girl with long curly hair hissed. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who he was. You would expect her to apologize when she found out that it was Niall Horan. Niall Horan from One Direction. But, oh, did you think wrong. She looked at him like he was some dirty gum under her shoe. “Oh it’s the ugly one from One Direction! Why are you still on the band? I mean have you seen yourself in the mirror? I bet the boys would have more fans if you weren’t on it. Please do something about the way you look or quit the band. It would make lots of fans happier.” Niall stood frozen and stared at the girl. He was shocked that someone would actually say something like that.

Harry was posing for a few pictures when he saw a girl bump into Niall rudely. He could see that Niall was smiling apologetic but soon the smile faded and Harry saw that he had to fight back tears. What on earth could make such a beautiful boy cry? And, yes, he said beautiful. Yes, he said it about one of his best friends. No, he didn’t take it back. Harry was used to thinking that the blond was beautiful. He was used to the feeling of being in love with Niall Horan. 

He made his through a lot of fangirls to his leprechaun. “.. do something about the way you look or quit the band. It would make lots of fans happier” He heard the girl say. He stood frozen for 2 seconds before he saw red. He walked over to them and stood in front of Niall.

“Oh, hey, Harry! Mind taking a picture with me? I bet Niall would be happy to take one of us! Right, Niall?” She smiled and looked at Niall as if daring him to say no.

Harry couldn’t believe what he heard. The bitch wanted him to pose for a picture with her and making Niall take it after what she said about him. Yeah, right. When Louis stops wearing stripes.

“How dare you say something to Niall! And fuck no! Of course I don’t want to be in the same picture as you! Do even have the slightest clue to how amazing Niall is? How just by smiling he can light up the whole room? How his fucking perfect laugh can make everyone smile, even Zayn when he’s moodiest? No, of course you don’t. You’re just one little cunt who wears a belt instead of a skirt and expects boys to fall for her. And if I ever hear you say one bad thing about the boy I love, I don’t care if you’re a girl, I will hit you!” By now everyone had grown quiet and were staring at Harry, Niall and a girl they’ve never seen before. Everyone was glaring at the curly haired girl.

“Whatever..” was all she said before walking away.

Harry could hear a sob behind him and he turned around. He was frozen on the spot when his green eyes met fierce blue. There were so many emotions in those blue orbs.

“Did you mean it?” Niall whispered and looked down, but Harry had heard it. “Of course I meant it, Niall! You’re amazing!” Niall looked up and said, “Not that, the part where you said you loved me,”

Now it was Harry’s time to look down. He blushed and managed a small: “..yes” before blushing even more.

“I love you too. I have for a while, but I always though you liked Louis ..” Harry looked up so fast that he was sure his neck would break in two. But before he could respond, lips crashed against his and he forgot what he was supposed to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my first fic ever! Hope you like it!


End file.
